before_the_dawn_robloxfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Best combos (Gear + Ability )/@comment-24.160.14.16-20200109071516
And the most op combo yet: Achilles + Medical Drone/first aid The medical drone is the new spy drone being very op when used properly and sparingly, this combo works with nearly everyone WITH good reflexes, (now don't worry if you don't have good reflexes just keep reading) being able to heal sprint and dodge the slasher all at once, now you might be wondering, what about the instant death part?;-; Well with the medical drone, you can sometimes even troll the slasher, as you are very fast and endlessly regenerative, you can also use the healing boost when low to your advantage or if the hero's a tank and has low hp (riot swat, heroic rachjumper, or a guardian) use the hp boost on them, it could save you both! This combo also allows you to reach and revive normal heros from far distances, and when they are downed you can either quick revive or cpr them, if the slasher is nowhere near, it's best to use cpr, because you can revive them back up and then heal them with a boost, restoring nearly all or all lost health! Now what if I don't like the danger of Achilles, well it just so happens that this combo works with Nimble and runner too! Nimble allows you 2 extra speed in exchange for 25 less health and 75% less stamina, but you can still be revived! But I don't want a lower stamina!! Solution: use runner, it's less health, but you get more stamina! And speed, so you can still revive people I don't want less he- If you don't want to lose any thing, use leg man, you gain 1 extra speed or Iron lungs, Or if you mainly want to focus on sprinting and not speed, use perseverance, it gives you 200 stamina allowing more jumps longer breath holding while walking and best of all more sprinting, you could also use anchor if you want a boost at every stat, but be aware you die instantly with no bleedout UNLESS you do the weird bleed out glitch that nobody knows how to really use properly on their own. What's that, you say, slow, long cooldowm? Only 1 person use? Well one other item you can use is the first aid, the first aid is great for a quick small boost of health, 30 hp, only 20 less than the drone, the cool down is only 30 seconds, but to top it all off This is the most effective equipment against the evil rachjumper,you know how that singularity damages everyone caught, well, one commonly unnoticed use of the first aid; the first aid heals an aura around you instantaneously, unlike the medkit and the medical drone, whereas you have to wait for the hp to rise or the long cool down, it allows you to heal everyone close to you at once meaning if everyone gets trapped and there are 2 people with first aid, if they both use the first aid, that can almost completely restore health back up to 100, imagine a whole server with first aid and bulwark against a rachjumper, that would be ultimately op, and if the hero is a plague doctor or a guardian, or a riot swat, or even the heroic rachjumper, which allows stuns and single target heals good luck killing everyone evil rachy.